Sailor Celestial Warriors
by Hell's Little Angel
Summary: Nope not going to tell you what it's about,you'll just have to read it.rated PG13 for later chapters
1. SCW1

::Sailor Celestal Warriors::  
  
By:Little Angel  
  
My E-mail:babyangel84@yahoo.com  
  
Disclamer,I do not own Sailor Moon and,or any thing involving her.  
all I own is my little dog Betoe and my lilac nail polish {My fav color} (^_~)  
  
Note:This is just a little of it,please tell me if you like it and if I should continue to   
write this story....  
  
" "=talking  
  
' '=thinking  
  
~ ~=mind reading   
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
SAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORM  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Sailor Moon,get your layyzie butt over here now,Mars out" with that the screen went dark  
'one day I'm going to show Ray just who shes messing with' Serena thought as she transformed  
into Sailor Moon.She hurred to the battle sight,as she neared it she saw a new scout helping   
her friends,upon closer inspection she found that she knew this person.  
  
"Sailor Celestal Sun"she screemed as she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck   
  
"hey little sis"he softly replied looking at her breffly  
  
"Little sis last time I knew I was older than you"when she said that he took a good look at her   
realizing his mistake.  
"But you arn't suppose to be-"he started to say but she cut him off  
"not here,not now!"she hissed at him where the others couldn't hear her.  
  
"Ok,anuff with the reunion,just dust the yaoma so we can go home"said an angrey Mars  
"Mars shut up befor I dust you"Sailor Moon snaped back,everyone was a little suppriesed  
by her reaction to Mars,she never said anything like that befor and sound like she mean't it  
but she did destroy the monster easly  
  
"So Sunny,how long have you know about this"Sailor Moon said pointing to his sailor outfit  
"Well sense I was about,ohhh I don't know born!" he said sarcasticly but the smile on his face  
told you he was just playing.  
"You have and you never looked for me,I'm hurt"she said puting on a hurt face  
which only made him laugh,the others could only stare  
  
Jupiter decide she wanted to know what was going onand said"Hey Moon,you know this guy or what"  
"I should say so,he and I were very close back on the moon"she said winking at Celestal Sun  
making him laugh again.  
"Thats an understatment"he said,reciving some strang looks,but no one ask   
what he meant by that statement.  
"well it's getting late maybe we should continue this tommarow sunny"said a very tired   
Sailor Moon"Sunny could you walk me home,we've got a lot to catch up on"  
"Sure I'd love to"he told her  
"Bye guys,talk to you all later"she said,leaving four very confussed girls behind.  
*************************************************************************************************  
SAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORMOONSAILORM  
************************************************************************************************* 


	2. SCW2

::Sailor Celestal Warriers::  
  
************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************  
"So,Prince Solo what have you been doing all these years with out me?"Serena asked him  
  
"Not much really Princess Serenity,manely serching for you and the others,you see I've known   
  
about you sense I was born and all,but wasn't sure where you were until a month ago and then   
  
here I am"he replied  
  
"Thats all you've been doing for the past 18 years"she asked him  
  
"Yeah thats the story of my life,well this life any way"he told her  
  
"ohhhh,hey It's not like I can go around calling you Prince Solo,  
what is your name here on earth?"she said  
  
"I'm called Solo here as well,and what about you or do you still go by Princess Serenity here"he  
  
said with a smile  
  
"FUNNY,no here I'm called Serena"she replied  
  
"well Serena mind telling me why my twin sister is Sailor Moon,and not Sailor Cel-"again she  
  
interuptide him  
  
"Solo I was needed and couldn't risk losing her again.no one knew who I was and when Luna gave   
  
me the transformation brouch I decided that I would take her place for now"Serena said  
  
"Do you know where Princess Lunara is?"he asked her  
  
"yes,infact I've meet her.Shes just as sweet and fun as ever"she replied  
  
"Does she know about us and the scouts?"he asked  
  
"No and I don't want her to unless we can help it,I will not go through that nightmare ever   
  
again,please try to understand Solo"she begged him  
  
"Trust me I understand,I understand more than you know,I loved her just as much as you did   
  
and still do"he told her  
  
"I knew you of all people would,does this mean you won't tell the others the truth?"she asked  
  
"For know,but you know that you'll have to tell them some day"he said  
  
"Yes I know and thank you"she told him and then hugged him,by now they were stand in front of her  
  
house  
  
"Well I had better go in now or my father might come out here and catch us,he treats me like a   
  
child and he wouldn't take to kindly to you,he might think you were my boyfriend or something.I  
  
would hate to have to vist you in the hospitle.so good night,ohh and I almost forgot meet me  
  
at the park tommarow,we still have alot to talk about"that was the last thing she told him as she  
  
sliped into her house.  
************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
